


Without You

by wolfstarlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Pining, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Sirius has taken to escaping his friends and enjoying a cigarette instead. It’s not easy to be close to your presumably unrequited crush all the time! Remus, meanwhile, is suffering from Sirius absence in his life.Featuring a bunch of ‘Deep Talks’!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Drug Use/Addiction/Withdrawal (smoking) and slight self harm! Stay safe, lovelies!

_  
Alone_

_Window open_

_Climbing out_

_Striding across the roof_

_Settling down_

_Lighting a cigarette_

_Closing eyes_

_Inhale_

_Sigh_

_Exhale  
_

A bit more relaxed, Sirius watched the smoke dissolving into thin air. He took another deep drag and felt the nicotine starting to kick in. Recently this was the only thing able to calm him down. OWLs were coming up, he had realized he was gay _and_ had completely fallen for his best friend. 

Oh, yeah!  
There was also this thing with his family, of course. It had always been horrible at _’home’_. But now he had also lost his little brother and only friend in times before Hogwarts to the worst and darkest group of Slytherins and he seemed to be teaming up with their parents instead of him, his older brother. Walburga and Orion Black had been treating Sirius bad enough, even before he had been sorted into Gryffindor, but what if they found out about their heir being gay? What would they do? What punishment would await him when he came home? 

Smoking helped him. Not really to forget these things but to make them, at least, seem a little more harmless. To not care too much about what would happen to him this summer or what the Marauders would think when they found out about his sexuality. Especially Remus. Sirius was pretty positive that the werewolf was not gay himself. Maybe he could come out to his friends one day but confessing his feelings towards the tall, scarred, nerdy, cute, sarcastic, poor prefect was another story. 

“You know, Remus hates it when you do that. Smoking, that is. He says, it’ll kill you slowly.”

Sirius made a snorting sound and inhaled another huge amount of smoke while James sat down next to him. 

“One reason more to do it. I won’t have to deal with my problems anymore when I’m dead.”

“Yeah, and we won’t have to deal with your bad jokes anymore. One more werewolf or dog pun and I’ll shoot myself.”

“Oh, deer! Please come off it you moron! We’re completely even! Do you know just _how_ annoying you are, pining for precious Evans? With her _wonderful, poisonous green eyes_ , her _blood red hair_ and those _deathly dangerous hexes_?“

His last sentence was dripping with an overload of sarcasm.  
James pushed into his side amicably.

“Hey, I’m not that bad! And don’t think I missed that stupid pun!”

Sirius gave a grin and raised the fag to his mouth again but James snatched it away and took a drag of his own just to break into a coughing fit. Sirius chuckled.

“The great James Potter, not even able to take a single drag from a muggle cigarette.”

“Oh, shut it!”

James glared at him.

“And we’re not even, either way,” he added after a while. 

Sirius knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“Do you know just _how_ annoying it is to watch you and Moony pining for each other?”

Panicking, his heart skipped several beats at once.

“W-what are you talking about?”

The other boy just chuckled, shaking his head slightly. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t notice? You share a fucking dorm with me! I’m your brother, rather than your best friend. I know you better than anyone else, you really think I would’ve missed the changes? To be frank, it took me quite some time to figure out _who_ you were crushing on.”

“D-do you have... have a problem with my... my...”

“Sexuality? No, of course not! Really, Padfoot, what are you taking me for? I’m not prejudiced like Snivellus or any other stinking Slytherin pureblood for that matter!”

Sirius sighed in relief and snipped the spent stub down the tower, into the grounds lying far below them.

“Thanks, mate! I love you!“

James mouth spread into a wide grin.

“Nah, you love Moony!”

And with that they started laughing and Sirius felt that a huge weight had suddenly lifted from his shoulders.

~+~+~

“Hey, dork! What’s up.”

Lily approached Remus’ table in the library with certain strides.

“Potions homework, that’s what’s up!”

Remus sighed in defeat. Yes, potions defeated him by just existing. 

“Do you want some help?”

“No, no! It’s fine. I’m just a bit...tired.”

What he couldn’t tell her was that it was because of the full moon being tomorrow night.

“I need to finish this on my own, or I’ll never get better.”

Lily laughed. Her beautiful, sweet, full and deep laugh.

“You’re definitely the only student who thinks that way!”

Remus cracked her a short smile which wasn’t quite reaching his eyes.

“Probably.”

The ginger girl eyed him with a concerned glance.

“You’re really not looking good.”

“Gee, thanks!”

The werewolf received an eye roll in return.

“Shut it, Remy! You know how I mean it!”

Suddenly the desk became very interesting. Yes, he knew what she meant.  
After a long and awkward silence Lily finally spoke her thoughts.

“Is it because of Sirius acting so weird as of lately? I know how important he is to you-“

Remus tried hard to keep the blush from crawling up his neck and covering his cheeks but failed miserably.

“-and I’ve noticed how he hardly talks to you these days. Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“Not that I can recall. Also this is definitely not what’s bugging me. I’m really just tired. Haven’t slept much and all.”

Really, he just wanted her to stop talking about Sirius and change the subject to something less painful. His throat got all dry and raw from only thinking about _him_ and his heart clenched at the memory of _him_ avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah, right, not what’s bugging you my ass. Remus John Lupin, you’re the worst liar I know. Maybe you should go and take lessons from Lockhart, I’ve heard it’s his expertise.”

Ignoring her speach and trying to clear his head from grey eyes not looking back at him and wavy black hair covering that beautiful face, Remus dipped his quill into the pot of ink and continued his essay on how moonstone reacts with boomslang skin in different potions.

“I can’t believe you’re making use of being the only person able to ignore me without receiving a hex!”

Remus kept writing but if you paid close attention you could see the end of his lip quirking up in a satisfied smirk.

“Okay then, don’t answer me but let me tell you something: I know he means more to you than you let on and if you don’t fucking do something about it, I will, because I won’t have you tearing yourself apart!”

Now Remus was really tempted to laugh. The sadistic kind of laugh. If she just knew that he was _literally_ tearing himself apart every damn month! She would probably kill him.

“Your heart will thank you if you listen to me! Good luck with potions!”

And she was gone, leaving Remus behind at his table with a weird feeling in his gut.

~+~+~

Sirius sat on the quidditch pitch, on his own, under the cloudy night sky and let the chilly air clear his head and the nicotine calm his mind. As much as he loved his friends, sometimes he just needed a moment to himself.  
Or an hour.  
Or two.  
No, he was not avoiding Moony, thank you very much.

The pitch had always been one of his favorite spots, no matter if it was to pursue his favorite sport or to just hang out at any time of day and night.  
In one hand he held his cigarette, lifting it up to his lips every now and then, and the other one he used to keep himself in a sitting position, combing his fingers through the damp grass constantly.  
Around midnight, it got really cold, but he was too lazy to put on a warming charm and he definitely wasn’t ready to go back inside. The warm smoke filling his lungs had to be enough. He had stopped keeping track of how many spent stubs he had already flicked away tonight. Just when he was lighting another one he spotted a figure entering the field and coming towards him. A part of him hoped it was Remus, the other one feared the same thing. 

Waves of disappointment and relief shot through him simultaneously when he recognised the person to be a girl, more specifically, Marlene McKinnon.

“Can I have drag?”

Sirius was surprised. He didn’t know the girl to be much of the smoking type but then again, you shouldn’t put anything past her. So he passed her the fag.

“Thanks.”

The blonde sat down next to him but instead of raising the cigarette to her mouth she put it out by pressing it into the damp ground.

“Oi! You don’t do things like that!”

Marlene just smirked at him while he was fumbling for another one. He found the pack in his pocket and reached inside just to find that it was empty.

“Oh great! That was my last one!“

“Perfect! We talk. You’re not smoking while I’m sitting next to you.”

The boy brushed his long hair out of his eyes and let out an annoyed huff but decided to hear her out. The other option would be going back to his dorm and he was still not down for that. After about half a minute of silence he totally lost it.

“ _THEN PLEASE START TALKING SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH, YEAH?!_ ”

“Alright, alright. Wow, you do have a bit of an addiction problem over there.”

“Shut up and talk!”

Seemingly Marlene restrained herself from commenting on this contradiction so as to not stress him out any more.

“So, you have a crush on Remus-“

“ _I DIDN’T EVER TELL THIS_ ANYBODY, _HOW DOES_ EVERYONE _SUDDENLY KNOW ABOUT IT?!_ ”

Marlene’s smirk grew even wider.

“I didn’t. Thanks for confirming me though.”

Sirius cringed. Fuck. He should have considered that one. Sighing he decided that now that she knew, it couldn’t hurt to talk to her for a bit. In the end she would start to follow him anywhere to get him to talk and that would be the worst. Because there was no doubt that Remus would catch onto that.

“You’re unbelievable. A dangerous woman indeed.”

“I’m flattered. So, do tell, why in Merlin‘s name are you avoiding him?”

He glared at her. 

“Really?!”

“Yes, really. You’re Sirius Black! You like him! You’re supposed to be seducing him with your ‘Black Charm’ or whatever you like to call it!”

“I can’t! He’s making me nervous and my charm has never affected him in any way whatsoever!”

Marlene’s face split into a really wide grin.

“You?! Nervous?!”

“Fuck off.”

Sirius jumped to his feet.

“I need a fag. No, shut up! I would never use that word for a person, especially not him! I meant a cigarette!”

Marlene raised her hands in surrender.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“But you wanted to!”

He turned around and walked away from where she was still sitting on the ground. It was probably about time he finally returned to their dorm.

“Nice talk, you lovesick puppy!”

~+~+~

It was getting really late. The dark had already settled above the grounds and Sirius still hadn’t shown up.

“I’m gonna kill him. He can’t be serious.”

Neither Remus nor Peter were in the mood to make the obvious pun. Pain shot up Remus’ spine, worsening the headache he’d had since the moment he woke up this morning. 

“Guys, we need to go. Now.”

James looked torn but in the end complied and once again draped the invisibility cloak over the three of them.

“Fucking idiot. Imma rip his fucking head off.”

The transition was one of the worst Remus had ever had in his ten years of being a werewolf. And it definitely didn’t leave him unscarred. When he woke up in the hospital wing the next morning he couldn’t move a single limb and every inch of his body either burned or stung or hurt in some other way. He didn’t even bother trying to pry open his eyes but instead decided it would be best to just fall back asleep. 

The next time he came back to consciousness he didn’t feel much better. But he could open his eyes without going blind and he was able to reach for the glass of water on his bedside table. His raspy throat thanked him for the soothing fluid and he gulped all of it down greedily. As he put the glass back down Madam Pomfrey was already hurrying towards his bed and fussed about him, handing him multiple potions to drink. When she finally left him alone again he wanted to go back to sleep but suddenly a wave of memories from last light crashed down on him and stopped his mind from finding the much craved calm.  
_  
Sirius.  
_  
Where had he been?  
He had promised. Back when they became animagi.  
_  
“Now you’ll never have to do this alone again. We will always be with you. The three of us. Marauders stick together!”  
_  
Liar.

But Remus couldn’t be angry for long. Soon he was just sad. After all, he had known that something like that was bound to happen. That they grew tired of him. Who would want a werewolf as a friend? And even risk their life for him every full moon? No, he couldn’t be angry about that.

It just hurt. A lot.  
And it being Sirius out of the lot of them...  
I mean, he’d known that his crush was absolutely hopeless and destined to hit a brick wall, but Remus could have dealt with that knowledge. Slowly having his heart broken by watching the other fade away gradually until he‘d lost him as a friend as well was just plain torture and Remus felt himself falling apart little by little.

Footsteps made Remus peak up.  
It wasn’t the smell that gave Sirius away. No, Remus had recognised him first by the weight of his steps, then by his heartbeat and the scent only added up to the perfect mental image when the other boy had already entered the hospital wing. With all might Remus forced his lungs to make his breaths slow and deep and pretended to be sleeping while his heart rate was perfect proof that he was in fact very far from actually doing so. There was no suppressing it. Hope bubbled up in his chest, plainly ignoring all the valid reasons to be anger instead. He waited, and waited, and listened to Sirius heart skipping a beat, and he hoped. 

And then Sirius just sighed and left. 

And Remus knew there was no point to it and that it was a stupid, girlish thing to do now but he couldn’t help it. A tear spilled from his closed eyes and more followed. They were flowing one after the other. There was no stopping it. With every drop Remus thought,  
_‘Why? Why am I crying? Isn’t it a good sign that he came to see me at all?’_

The thing was, he really, _really_ needed to talk to Sirius. He’d been needing that for weeks. And apparently that was something Sirius wasn’t able to give to him at the moment. Or he didn’t want to. Either way, Remus had to come to terms with that no matter how much it was killing him.

Exhaustion soon overcame him and he was finally able to fall asleep again. Even if it was not as peaceful as before, it was still a good thing. 

The last time Remus woke up that day was to Peter’s round face giving him a sympathetic smile. He’d seen the tear streaks.

“Don’t worry. James is currently knocking some sense into that asshole. He’ll come around.”

~+~+~

“This is my last one. I’ll have to stack up over the holidays. I know it’s not my place to complain and I appreciate the cash I get out of it but, man, take it slow. You don’t wanna use it all up and then suffer from withdrawal ‘til summer.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not an idiot.”

Sirius handed Cresswell two galleons and then walked out from behind the tapestry. Just to run right into his best mate.

“There you are!”

“What’s up, Prongsie.”

James gaze fell to the pack of cigarettes in Sirius’ left hand.

“You did not.”

Oh fuck. He was disappointed _and_ angry at him. Not a good combination. But Sirius didn’t have a good smoke in almost two days and his hands were shaking from the lack of nicotine in his body. So he snapped into defense mode.

“What’s your problem? If I want to smoke, I’ll smoke! After all, I have the money to afford it. Fuck off, I don’t want to hear your lectures.”

Sirius wasn’t even sure if he’d meant all that. The thing is, now James was really angry. And the glare he was giving him now was just as intimidating as the ones from Mrs Potter. Just that James was also several inches taller than Sirius, increasing the effect.

“I don’t give a fuck about your smoking! You just ruin your body if you feel the need to. But I do give a fuck about the Marauders and right now you are about to screw it up big time!”

“What? What do you mean?”

The hell was James talking about? He didn’t do anything of the kind!

“Oh, let me help you. The full moon last night?”

Oh that. 

“Yeah?”

“You weren’t there!”

It was as much of an accusation as it was a question. Just that Sirius couldn’t tell James where he’d been instead. He wouldn’t like the answer very much. And he definitely wouldn’t be so cool about him smoking anymore. So he just stayed silent. Apparently James didn’t like that either. The slap didn’t only burn on his skin but also stung in his heart.

“ _Prongs!_ What was that for, asshole?”

He knew exactly what it was for.

“For making Remus’ night a fucking horror show! Moony didn’t slash at himself that badly ever before and I can’t come up with another reason than the fact that your stupid ass was absent! And you’ve been avoiding him for weeks! How can you not see the pain you’re causing him! I thought you liked him?” 

Sometime during James’ speech Sirius had started to scratch at his arm very hard. He didn’t know why. Just- his hands were itching to do something and he craved a cigarette and also Moony and he deserved the pain anyway. It felt good. Relieving.

“But he’s alive. He’s better off without me either way. I don’t deserve him. And how would I even mean something to him? I’m a fucking mess. A mess that he shouldn’t have to put up with. I thought he’d be better off without me.”

“Merlin, you’re fucking hopeless! Both of you, but you especially. I swear, if you don’t sort this out in the course of the next week you’re a bloody dead man. And I won’t be the one to organise the burial.”

Sirius scratching grew more intense. James sounded serious. He couldn’t stand the thought of being the reason for Remus’ struggles. But yesterday he’d been so deprived of sleep and nicotine that his limbs wouldn’t stop shaking and he couldn’t form a clear thought. Surely, things in the shack would’ve been worse if he’d been with them?

“Will you stop that? Your skin is flaming red already!” 

He stopped, but the urge didn’t go away so he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robe. After some time Sirius grew uneasy under James accusing glare and he finally decided to break the silence.

“Sorry.”

“I hope you are but it’s not my place to accept that apology.”

“I know.”

Sirius cheek was still tingling from the slap, as was the arm he’d attacked earlier, but he felt oddly calm now. As if all the steam was out and only the guilt was left to weigh down on him.  
A sob wanted to leave his throat but he suppressed it with all might. He couldn’t resist the urge to hug James, his brother and better half in everything but good looks. Sirius stumbled into his arms and pressed his forehead against his chest. 

“I know,” he repeated, “I’m going to fix it.”

James huffed out a sigh and finally complied, embracing the smaller boy with his long limbs.  
_  
This was home._

~+~+~

They were sitting in Transfiguration and Sirius was distracting Remus a lot. Not because they shared a desk in this class causing him to be _so fucking close!_ No, by now he had trained himself to ignore that or at least push it to the back of his mind. The problem was not Sirius‘ presence in general, it was the fact that he couldn’t for _Merlin’s fucking underpants_ sit still. The smaller boy was shuffling about on his chair, drumming his fingers on the wooden desk, messing up his hair into a new direction every other minute, bouncing his leg so hard that it had hit the underside of the table several times already and just generally acting nervous and twitchy.  
Remus tried with all his might to concentrate on what Professor McGonagall was telling them about conjuring objects out of thin air, determined on writing down some notes that would be actually useful for OWL studying but apparently it was just not meant to be. Sirius himself was obviously way too busy being even more twitchy than before for taking his own notes. To be fair, he usually never needed them to get top marks anyway, but the thought of that was just another reason for Remus to be annoyed. It was one thing to waste your time in class and not take any notes. It was another to keep your friends from being able to pay attention to the class by driving them crazy with a bouncing leg that by now caused the whole desk to quiver. Remus had had enough. Turning towards Sirius angrily, he grabbed the other boy‘s thigh, holding it still. Sirius didn’t look back but his whole body froze to a stop.  
 _  
Finally!  
_  
Then, without warning, the restless boy jumped up and stormed out of the classroom, kicking down his chair in the process. Remus stared after him cluelessly. _What the fuck?_

“Mr Lupin?” 

Remus was so shocked, he hadn’t even realised that McGonagall had stopped talking and was now addressing him, concern present in her voice and gaze. Finding himself unable to form words he just looked back at the Professor, asking her to go on.

“Would you be so kind to check up on Mr Black. I gather he might be in dire need of a good friend right now.”

He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he snapped it back shut and just gave a curt nod before heading out after the boy that kept messing up his life in sometimes pleasant, sometimes not so pleasant ways.

~+~+~

Sirius was at the top of the Astronomy tower when Remus found him. He didn’t know how he knew it was him as he was looking over the lake and not back at him, but somehow he just felt it. When Remus stayed silent for a while, Sirius took a deep drag from his cigarette before speaking up.

“You know, I am very aware of your presence so you might as well ask away.”

Remus stepped closer and leaned against the banisters next to him whilst cautiously leaving a certain distance between them. Even though Sirius probably would’ve done the same... it was bugging him. He took drag after drag and waited for Remus to speak up but the taller boy took his time, apparently weighing his words carefully. Once or twice he’d opened his mouth but then immediately shut it again without uttering so much as a word. 

“You know, if you don’t have anything to say you might as well go back to class. I’m sure Minnie is missing you dearly.”

Sirius winced at his own words. Why did he always say stuff like that? He was the one who’d fucked things up and now he was having a go at Moony for checking on him? The past two days he’d been thinking about how to approach him about all that stuff that definitely needed to be said and the apologies that were in order. By now he was considerably doubting his place in Gryffindor. Remus made a self deprecating huffing noise that made Sirius want to cry and tell Moony how perfect he was to him. He didn’t.

“You’re being missed, too.”

In favour of not letting slip something like, “Really?” or “You sure about that?” or a sarcastic “Definitely!”, he just didn’t respond at all. Instead he went for another smoke filled breath. The other boy immediately picked up on that. 

“Why do you have to do that?”

It wasn’t said in a spiteful manner. Genuine interest was laced into the words, even if they had a cold side to them as well. But Sirius decided that Remus had a right to be a little pissed right now.  
That didn’t say he knew how to answer that question. Having nothing else to reply with, he just went for the truth. 

“It distracts me. Gives me something to do with my hands and lips. Keeps me from causing people pain. Keeps the pain away from me, too.”

There was a moment where both of them basically held their breath.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I could never. I mean you’re... you’re m- our Moony.”

Sirius eyes flashed up at Remus for a second but when the other one looked back with curious eyes he immediately turned away, watching the grounds again. It was now or never. He took another deep drag and with the same breath with which he let the smoke tumble from his lips he said,

“You’re everything.”

Remus snatched the cigarette out of Sirius hand when he was about to put it between his lips again and threw it down the tower. 

“Oi! Why did you do that?”

“I just thought you might be interested in doing something else with your mouth.”

The taller boy had bent down a bit and his hands suddenly appeared in Sirius’ black mane. The next moment their lips were joined and their bodies entangled in a tight embrace. Sirius sighed into the kiss and sucked Remus bottom lip into his mouth, caressing it with his dry tongue. Fuck, kissing those lips was a thousand times better than anything he could smoke. It made him all dizzy and lightheaded; although that might have been a combination of both things. 

When they broke apart Sirius’ head was way too fucking high up in the clouds and a girlish giggle bubbled up in his throat. Remus face was excruciatingly close and he had a grin plastered across it while his eyes where still closed, as if he didn’t want the moment to end. He’d never been more beautiful. Sirius brought up a hand to trace the scar that went from Moony’s left eye down to his right jawline. This was _real_. This was _happening!_  
His joy was only troubled when Remus eyebrows pulled together in worry.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?”

That made Remus bite his lower lip and smile a for a moment, but not for long.

“You’re still an asshole.”

Sirius’ laughter echoed through the silence of the late afternoon. 

“Hey, I’m being serious!”

Immediately Sirius looked down in shame.

“I know. I’m really, really sorry. I thought you’d be better off without me. Still kinda do, honestly. I’m a fucking mess at the moment and you don’t need more of that in your life.”

The following kiss took Sirius by surprise.  
It was sweet and soft and left him craving for more when it was over.

“Yeah but I need _you_ in my life.”

Suddenly, there was squeak somewhere by the stairs. The two boys jumped apart, anticipating what was coming. 

“Ugh, Wormtail! Now you ruined their moment!”

“Hey, you were the one to step on my foot!”

The invisibility cloak was taken off and the other half of the Marauders were revealed.

“Hi, guys! Don’t be bothered by us. We were just checking that none of you were planning to push the other down that tower while pretending to dislike him. We’ll be off to the kitchens then. Keep snogging or whatever. At least we don’t have to deal with all the sexual tension anymore, right, Wormtail?”

“Yup.”

And just as sudden as they had appeared, they were gone again. Remus was the first one to start laughing and Sirius made and effort to do it silently when he joined in because that sound was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he just realized how long it had been since he’d last heard it. Way too long, definitely! And just like that he made it his task to make this _angel_ laugh more often. 

Looking at Remus like that made it impossible to hold the words in. This was pure bliss and he wanted more of it. So much more. Every day of his life. And so the words just slipped out of his mouth.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

To see the smile grow on Remus’ face was the most rewarding thing ever. And if his heart wanted to explode when the taller boy bent over again and mumbled a “yes” against smiling lips right before kissing them, then no one but Sirius himself and probably his boyfriend would ever know about that. 

Maybe finally being with Remus didn’t solve all of his problems but neither did smoking.  
And, Merlin! This was _so_ much better than smoking!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I put a lot of effort and time into this one, so please take a minute and leave a comment, those make my day and motivate me and help me improve myself! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> (PS: I know that finding love doesn’t automatically cure your addiction problems but it sure does help in the process. Either way, Sirius would of course still have struggles with this afterwards but this story just ends here. If you suffer from addiction yourself: get help, you’ll need it! Stay safe, you matter!)


End file.
